I loved you, I love you and I always will
by Lifesamemistakes
Summary: ONE-SHOT SPOILERS. My take on the spoilers I read about Will. It's been a while since I watched the show so the events of the one shot don't correspond to the show's. I don't own any of these characters


**Hello, it's been a long while since I wrote a story. So I don't know how it's going to be :/**

 **I loved you, I love you and I always will**

It's been two months since Sonny left Salem and Will was finally managing to put his life back together. The first three weeks it seemed like he couldn't breathe anymore. Sonny was gone with his heart, the half of his soul and he didn't know if he could continue without his husband, the love of his life.

He managed to find the courage with Arianna's education. His little girl was now the center of his life, everything was revolving around her. He kept bringing her to her mom at the prison every week. Gabi was amazed at how fast she was growing up. Soon she was going to be 3 years old and Gabi was counting the days before she could finally live with her daughter.

His job was almost nonexistent since the fiasco of Paul's story. Speaking of Paul, he was now living with his father in the Kiriakis mansion and they made the promise to never cross each other's way. The only news from him Will got was through the enthusiastic kids registered in the baseball team.

Two weeks ago, he received one of the greatest news he could hope for. Gabi was finally coming back home after an error was detected in her trial. Since then, smiles and giggles were heard in the apartment. The only thing missing was Sonny. After Gabi insisted, he tried to get in touch with him by sending him an email but he got no response from him. He decided to wait again…

Present

"Gabi, I have to go! Are you sure you can stay here?"

"Are you kidding me?" she responded. "The more time I can spend with Ari, the best I am. We have so many things to catch up, aren't we my little angel?"

"Okay then! I'm going to give you girl's time" he smiled. "I have to go see Ben to prepare the wedding."

"Ah, I'll have to call Abi to see if she needs help too. The situation must be upsetting for her after his brother's ex-girlfriend's murder"

"I think so. I really hope they catch the killer soon. Two murders in one week is a little too much. We should think about moving out. Maybe Salem isn't the best city to raise our little girl…"

"That's something we'll talk about. Now go! Or Ben is going to worry…"

After sending an air kiss to the girls of his life, he came out and got into his car. On his way to Ben's apartment, he thought about the horrible past events. One thing about Sonny's departure he was glad about was his safety. At least his life wasn't threatened.

Not like his grandma. When the thought of her passing, he shivered. He couldn't imagine a life where Marlena was murdered…

The last time he saw her, she was still in shock about the attack. She had described the weapon as a red tie with little black dots. The simple vision of a red tie was scaring her out. A little smile flashed but he thought better of it. His grandma just escaped death. But still a tie? What an unusual weapon!

He finally arrived at Ben's apartment and the two men went to the suit's store to debate whether or not Ben could wear a striped suit. After two hours of changing and one suit's purchase, they parted ways and Will went back to his car. On his way home, he passed by the Kiriakis mansion and looked on his right. He thought he saw a known silhouette walking in between Adrienne and Justin; a strong back and dark brown hair. He stopped right away and began rubbing his eyes. It wasn't possible! Sonny couldn't be back! He didn't hear a word about the return of the prodigal son.

He pressed the accelerator the image never leaving his mind. During the dinner, not a word could leave his throat and he couldn't eat anything. He quickly washed his dishes and went into his room leaving a worried Gabi.

He laid on his bed, eyes open and thoughts racing in his mind. Sonny was back in Kiriakis mansion… Kiriakis Mansion where Paul was now living. His jealousy and his insecurities came back instantly. After breathing, he decided to keep calm. Jealousy was one of the things that got Sonny away. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up full of hope. He was going to get his husband back at any rational cost. He dressed up with Sonny's favorite shirt, he bought it for their first Christmas as a married couple. He got out of his room and waved Gabi hello. He went to the door and shot her "I'm going to get my husband back" before shutting the door.

The words scrambled in his head, what was he going to say? Was Sonny going to accept his venue? Maybe he wanted his return to be kept a secret? No Sonny knew better than this. Nothing could be kept a secret in Salem.

On his way to the mansion, he met Ben who was really classy dressed. He was wearing a nice hirt and trousers.

The two men exchanged their salutation.

"Well Ben, you're very well dressed! Is the wedding before planned?" He winked at him before looking at the red tie he was wearing. He thought about his grandma and shrugged his shoulders (After all, a lot of people could wear this kind of tie. And what could be Ben's motives? He didn't even know Serena)

"I thought about surprising Abby. I wanted to take her on a nice lunch."

"That's a good idea! She'll be happy!"

"What about you? Any plans?"

"I'm going to the Kiriakis mansion. I think I saw Sonny yesterday and I wanted to be sure. If he's here I plan to ask him to come home this evening for a dinner to talk about things. I want to my couple to work…"

"All my hopes are with you guys! You deserve to be together."

"Thanks man. I'm going to go. Go get your princess!" Will winked.

In front of the door, Will hesitated before knocking. His hand came closer to the door when it opened on its own.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Will heard the voice he was waiting for since two months. He rose his eyes and they finally met the dark paradise of Sonny's.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here… But, But I saw you yesterday. And I had to see you.. I know you don't want to talk to me but I missed you… And I know I screwed up, I'll make it up to you! But please, please talk to me! This silence is just killing me!"

"Do you want to come in?"

Will opened widely his eyes in surprise. Sonny was letting him in? Maybe there was a chance! He came in and went to the empty living room. He waited for Sonny, standing ill-at-ease.

"Maybe you want something to drink? Or just sit down?"

"No thank you for the drink." He said sitting down on the sofa. "So how are you? How was Paris?"

"Good, good… Paris is a great city…" A heavy silence took place finally broken by Sonny. "Look Will, I'm sorry I didn't give you news. I needed time, time to clear my head and to forget a little. But it doesn't mean I didn't miss you and I don't love you anymore…"

"I know. But at least did you receive the pictures of Ari I sent you?"

"Yes I did. She's so grown up now. I hope I still can see her?"

"Of course you can. That's partly why I'm here. Would you accept to come by the apartment tonight? You could see her and we could maybe… talk? It's okay if you don't want to, I waited two months, I can wait more if it means get you back!"

"No I want to. It's good to me. In fact, I have to go to the club. I heard Chad's missing. He's accused of two murders? What happened to him?"

"A lot. I can't tell you everything because it would last two years. But apparently, Chad got into a fight with Serena and Paige. And both were found dead two hours after."

"REALLY? Wow! But who told you that?"

"It's … Ben?" Instantly, images were coming through his head. Ben was present on two scenes of arguments including Chad who is his worst enemy in the city. And the two people Chad was fighting with are now dead. There, there is Ben's motive. Vengeance!

"OH MY GOD!"

"Will are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No no, you didn't! I have to go! Can you meet me at… our place at… 7? I give you the keys"

"O… Okay. See you there!"

Will had never raised as quickly as now. He ran from the room under the surprised look of his husband. He went to the restaurant thinking about the rivalry between the two men. Why didn't he think about it sooner? Maybe because Ben was his friend and he couldn't believe he could do something like this! But why attack Marlena? He remembered talking to Chad about consulting Marlena in front of Ben. Maybe attacking her was to destroy every proves of Chad's innocence?

He found Ben in front of the Brady Pub waiting for Abby.

"Hey Will, how did it go with Sonny?"

"Cut the crap Ben! I know what you did!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? And if I tell you Serena, Paige and Marlena? You still don't know?"

"What are you saying Will? Are you accusing me of murder?"

"I sure am! I know the murder weapon is a tie just like yours!"

"So? I'm not the only guy in Salem wearing red ties, am I?"

"No but you're the only one to really hate Chad!"

"Really Will? Chad is DiMera! He's hated by a lot of people in Salem!"

"I hope you keep that line because you'll need it when you are in custody! Oh hey Abby!" He said turning to her cousin radiant of happiness, a little bump showing on her belly. "I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye BEN" He insisted defying Ben with his eyes. "Have a nice lunch!"

He came back home wanting to find more proves because, as a policeman's grandson, he knew the evidences weren't enough to prove Ben guilty! Je sat at his computer and searched for every little detail. When he saw it was already 5pm, he stopped his writing and thought about his dinner with Sonny. He decided to cook him his favorite meal and to set a table for the both of them. He tried to call Gabi a few times but she never picked up. Around 6.30pm, he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my god, Sonny is early! Why doesn't he use the keys?" He took a peak at his table, fortunately everything was ready. He even put a rose on Sonny's future plate. He took off his apron and quickly cleaned his clothes up.

He went to the door and opened it.

"You should have just stayed away…"

* * *

Sonny was filled with emotions on his way to Will's home. He couldn't wait to spend time with him like in the old days. But at the same time, he was scared of living the same moments all over again. Will's affairs, if it could be named affair, had weakened him and he was scared to trust him again. Then Paul… With Paul it could be simple now that he was out of the closet and ready for a true relationship. He was still handsome and charming. But Sonny couldn't find any more advantages to this relationship. Will was all he was thinking about. He decided to dress up nicely. After all, it was like a first date all over again.

He began to feel the stress when he was approaching the apartment. Everything could happen, good or bad.

He knocked on the door and waited. One minute, two minutes, he knocked again. Nothing. He took the keys of his pockets. He had hesitated to take them because it wasn't his home anymore, at least for now, he thought. He put the keys in the lock and nothing. He turned the handle and the door opened. The first thing he saw was the nice table. There was a white tablecloth, some candles and a rose on a plate. He smiled. Will was really into getting him back.

"Will? Are you there?"

The next thing he heard after the silence was a light gasping. He turned his head to the sofa and his eyes widened with horror. Behind the canape, Will was laying inanimate, bathing in his blood.

"WILL!" Sonny ran to him and put his hands on the wound situated on the chest. "Who did this to you? Will, Oh my god!" He pressed it strongly to stop the bleeding while trying to wake Will up. "Will, please stay with me! Open your eyes! Please, please open your beautiful eyes to me!" He cried, unable to stop the tears.

"So-Sonny… it's you…" He heard Will whispering and saw his eyes opening and he weakly smiled at him. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about…" Sonny said softly. He placed himself behind Will and put his head on his laps while compressing the wound. "HELLLLP! HELLLLP! SOMEBODY CALL 911" He yelled but got no answer… "Will, please stay with me! You can't leave me! You can't…"

"I hop-hope you can forgive me for … my jealousy and.. my insecurities." He weakly gasped.

"Of course I forgive you! I forgive you everything! And I want to live with you for the rest of my life, so you better survive…" He pressed his forehead to Will's and some tears flowed to Will's cheeks. "I love you so much Will, I never stopped loving you…"

"That's good!" He whispered. He focused his look on Sonny's face and managed to move his hands to Sonny's cheeks. "I… I love you… too"

Sonny bent and pressed softly his lips to Wills While redressing he heard Will say "Now… I .. can die happy"

"NO, NO WILL, NOOOOO" He cried as his loved husband closed his eyes for the last time. His arms fell down to the floor and no more sound was heard from the lifeless body…

Sonny suddenly let himself fall on Will and hugged him with all his strength, Will's blood staining his clothes in a last hope of giving him life again…

* * *

Three days later, Salem was gathered to say good bye to Will. Black clothes and red eyes were filling the room. Sami was immediately back from Los Angeles when she heard her first born had been murdered, Gabi was here too holding a crying Arianna. Even Paul was here, grieving. Abby was present too, standing in the back of the room, she had hesitated to come when she had learned that Ben was the killer.

The truth had been discovered when the police went through Will's stuff and found the book where he had written all the researches and the evidences against Ben. The latter was now in jail and waiting for his trial while Chad was free to go.

Sonny was inconsolable. He had lost his husband then found him to lose him once more.

He stood up from his seat and went to the microphone.

"William Horton was a good man, a good father and a good husband. He was the love of my life and I want to remember just the good moments I had with him. And I had a lot. He was a kind, strong and clever young man and I will always love him! I'll make sure Arianna knows what a great man he was! Thank you all to be here to say our goodbyes." He looked to the ceiling and whispered. "Will, I know you will watch over us. I loved you, I love you and I always will my angel!"

THE END


End file.
